As a vehicle traverses a given route, the performance of the vehicle can be significantly influenced by the way an operator causes a vehicle to operate. For instance, an aggressive operator may elect to “push” a vehicle through various gears while still maintaining the operation of the vehicle within the legally defined speed limits. However, in “pushing” the vehicle, though the operator may achieve an objective of not exceeding legal speed limits while traversing the route, the operator may still fail another objective of achieving a maximum potential fuel economy potential during the trip.
Torque curves of an engine may be relied upon to direct the performance and capability of a vehicle. However, as the engine speed of the vehicle varies within its mechanical limits during operation by an operator, an end user may be unable to achieve optimal performance benefits of the vehicle from the engine torque curve.